


喜马拉雅绝美师生恋

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M, 蝙霄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: 怀揣着愤怒的布鲁斯韦恩被雷霄古发现了，他接受了影武者联盟伸出的桂枝。但他们谁也想不到，他们的关系变化。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	喜马拉雅绝美师生恋

**Author's Note:**

> 因为一个剪辑，我突然爱上了这对。温柔美貌体贴的岳父和还很青涩的布鲁斯，日夜相对，贴身指导，情难自制，干柴烈火……不愧是哥谭人，大家都在搞小妈文学寡嫂文学的时候，哥谭在搞岳父文学…  
> 所以这对其实是  
> 狼狗老司机蝙×没啥经验的纯情寡夫👍

雷霄古在观察那个年轻人，那身装扮很难让人联想到他是那个韦恩家族的最后继承人，但当那张阴郁锋锐的面孔朝向他，那双钢蓝色的眼睛正因为他随意地叫破了他的身份而如刀一般地扎在他身上，你瞬间就会明了，那是一个在经历了父母被轻易夺去，杀死他们的人的死亡却是因为涉及另一桩黑暗，而不是被公正的制裁之后，对正义和自我产生了困惑的人。他的眼睛里有着纯粹的火焰，但他不知道自己该做什么，只要给他一个方向、一些指导，他就能迅速的成长为一个让无数人恐惧的事物。一块璞玉，不，这是一把还没有完成的宝刀，还需要宗师的打磨，才会绽放自己全部的锋芒。雷霄古微笑着，仿佛自己面前的那个人不是刚刚因为以少敌多痛殴其他囚犯被关禁闭的危险人物，自己也没有做出随口叫破他苦心隐藏的真正身份的行为。影武者联盟的首领向布鲁斯韦恩伸出了手，他知道，韦恩的内心的愤怒会让他接受这个，也只有影武者联盟，才能教导他如何利用他的愤怒，让他迅速成长。  
布鲁斯韦恩是一个非常出色的学生，雷霄古看着梅花桩上那个在突如其来的击打中迅速站稳的年轻人，他对于一切他能学习的知识都带着近乎贪婪的渴求，而惊人的学习天赋与热情让他以所有人都无法预料的成长了起来。而作为负责教导他的老师“杜卡”，没人比他更清楚布鲁斯的成长速度有多么惊人，一个被他亲手发掘打磨出来的天才，雷霄古看着他，眼睛里满是赞叹和一丝连本人都未必能发觉的喜爱。  
被按倒在火堆旁的“杜卡”努力地思考了一下局面怎么会变成这样，一场习以为常的训练，不同的是布鲁斯用了一些少见的小技巧，于是把老师击倒了。当然，他还是太过稚嫩，没有注意到脚下的冰面碎裂的声音。于是当晚就只剩下哆哆嗦嗦头发湿淋淋的布鲁斯和“杜卡”依偎在火堆旁取暖，或许是因为年纪大了都喜欢回忆过去，看着这个年轻人，雷霄古想到了当年那个被他所爱的不幸女子，她已经长眠于那不见天日的深井中，即使他完成了复仇也无法带回她……再看看眼前这个青年，即使是他都有些心软地和他靠得近了些。但和他在火光照耀下多了些许暖意的深蓝色眼眸对视，让雷霄古不由得有些恍惚，然后就被突然凑上来一双还带着冰湖的寒意的薄唇给亲了。该死，教他的隐藏技能不是用在这种突然袭击的地方的，他甚至还伸了舌头！但盯着那双仿佛有火焰闪烁的眼睛，他却说不出拒绝的话，放在布鲁斯肩头随时能卸下对方关节的手似推拒又好似鼓励。然后 日常稳重的男人就变得如同他的同龄人一般急躁，把“杜卡”按倒在了火堆旁，嘴上没闲着的同时，冰凉的手不知什么时候已经摸到了男人普遍的弱点那里，所以都说了教他的障眼法之类的技能就不是用在这种地方的！莫名火大的“杜卡”在下一秒就睁大了双眼，嘴里不由得发出的低吟也被对方不留情的吞下。布鲁斯手上的行为就如同他日常训练那般精准迅猛，没有过多浪费的举止，只在触及顶端时会不着痕迹的轻佻划过，而那纤长的手指上训练导致的硬茧以及喜马拉雅的寒风造成的冰冷在触及敏感的肢体时更加剧了快感。雷霄古低吼着在他的手上发泄了出来，很久没有经历的高潮让他的大脑一片空白，回过神来，带着微凉液体的手指已经摸到了后方从未被涉及过的洞口边缘。而罪魁祸首还一副游刃有余的模样叼着他的嘴唇无辜的和他对视，看到杜卡会令所有知晓他身份的人胆颤的瞪视还顺手捏了一把手边的屁股，只有不知什么时候抵在杜卡大腿上的某个逐渐升温变硬的物件表明他其实并没有看上去那么镇定。  
布鲁斯终于松开了被他叼在嘴里又舔又咬变得鲜红的嘴唇，然后凑到了僵直的雷霄古耳边，轻咬他的耳垂对他低声的呼喊，因为情欲显得有些沙哑低沉的声音在耳边回响让从未经历过这些的雷霄古有些不知所措。那只在他裤子里作乱的手依旧暗示性的抚摸着穴口周围的皮肤，时不时捏一把周围的软肉，轻戳微微收缩的穴口，抵着大腿的那个已经有一定硬度的玩意儿也不停的摩擦着大腿内侧的皮肤，偶尔还触碰到他刚发泄过的东西，在这样的刺激下，雷霄古原本有些萎靡不振的阴茎也变得坚硬。  
布鲁斯韦恩，这个备受雷霄古宠爱的学生，在除去勤奋好学的那面后，一部分仗着长者对自己不自觉的放纵而逐渐展现出来的得寸进尺又肆无忌惮的性格也暴露了出来，我就是个被他蒙骗了的蠢货，雷霄古忧伤地心想，就是因为我对他的放纵，才会到现在这种地步，甚至到了这种地步，我居然还在对他心软。但看着那双紧紧地盯着他如同鹰隼一样的眼睛，那绷紧的眉头，阴郁却俊美的面庞，雷霄古还是放弃了本来就所剩无几的坚持，闭上了双眼，放松了全身的肌肉。  
“杜卡，杜卡”身上卖力冲刺的年轻人在他耳边用低哑的声音亲昵地唤他，手上却毫不闲着地四处点火，特别是雷霄古多了几个渗血牙印的胸口上，已经被玩弄成深红色的乳头被夹在手指间显得格外可怜，但被蹂躏的更狠的，还是下身那还在被抽插中的蜜穴。该说不愧是精力旺盛的年轻人吗？这初经人事的穴内刚被灌进了微凉的精液，却已经经历了三次的高潮，而还在抽插中的阴茎，正精准地碾压着内部腺体，预计第四次高潮也即将到来。即使是影武者联盟的领袖，也察觉到自己大腿内侧的酸软感大概需要特殊的手段才能在第二天就恢复了，但从那年轻人精神奕奕的模样来看，这还是一场漫长的斗争。倒不是说他不享受这个，不知该说布鲁斯是天赋异禀还是谋划良久或者二者皆有，除了刚开始因为过于生疏，干涸的精液根本无法起到润滑的作用，那干涩的内壁和其中被挤压的手指反而让两人都痛苦万分（但两人阴茎却依旧兴致勃勃），还是经验丰富的师长在已经混沌的大脑里搜罗出自己怀里藏着的防止双手冻裂的油脂才避免了一场鲜血淋漓的惨案。  
当那比四根手指还要凸显存在感的阴茎真的挤入勉强润滑好的穴道后，雷霄古只感到了一股并不是那么舒服的胀痛感，但布鲁斯低声的喘息，闪闪发亮的面孔，还有在严寒中依旧从鬓角滑落至那鲜艳的薄唇的汗珠，无一不让他感到一股莫名的满足感而忽略了疼痛，这个孩子沉迷于我这种奇异的想法让他心中升腾起诡异的欣喜。但随即，阴茎碾过某处而在脑海中炸裂的快感让他不由得呻吟出声，很显然，这个意外让年轻人眼中闪过一丝惊喜，因为紧接着他就眯起双眼，俯下身子，向着刚才那点进行猛烈地进攻，于是师长的呻吟声也随之拔高直到剧烈的抽搐和肠道内突如其来的挤压差点让年轻人也缴了械。雷霄古喘着粗气，伸手蒙住了眼睛，但那小心眼的公子哥儿为了报复这可怜的师长，硬生生拉起还在僵直的老师的长腿揽在肩上，柔术训练让这个动作显得很轻易，但他旋即对着导师歪头一笑，在师长心中警铃大作的时候一口咬在了大腿内侧的柔软皮肤上，留下了一个深深的牙印，而在这个的刺激下，本就快到了的老师的阴茎，抽搐着吐出了今 天的第二次白浊。随后在雷霄古看似冷酷实则复杂的眼神里，布鲁斯慢慢的抹下溅在脸上的浊液，随手抹在了身下人结实的腹肌上，然后看似随意地舔了舔嘴边不小心沾到的精液，眨巴着那双比曾经放在他肩头的那朵蓝色的花更加深邃纯粹的蓝色眼睛，注视着在雷霄古不动声色沉重些许的呼吸声以及已经再次挺立起来的某物，下身再次愉快地冲刺起来，无意间又被学生色诱的雷霄古，只能一边心里盘算着如何快速恢复今 天备受折磨的腰腿，一边情不自禁的揽住了俯身的布鲁斯，承接着又一次在胸口肩颈有意无意的啃咬…

第二天，影武者联盟，“杜卡”老师和他的学生布鲁斯，因为双双在喜马拉雅的寒风中“坚持训练”发烧而缺席了。  
联盟众人：我们啥也不知道，啥也没听见。  
工具人“雷霄古”：@%&%#¥♀♂


End file.
